


Dañado y Roto

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Quizás no era la relación más sana que la gente podía encontrar, pero amar a una persona rota suele ser difícil.





	Dañado y Roto

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.
> 
> Este One shot es parte del evento de junio "El Príncipe de las Serpientes", de la página de FB: Drinny All The Way.

Caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, con la yema de los dedos acariciando la dura piedra que elevaba los firmes muros del castillo que tanto amaba, y que ahora no hacían más que dividirla entre el amor, y continuar con su vida. Él siempre le había llamado la atención. Al inicio, no de una buena manera, siempre le ganaba la curiosidad de cómo era que alguien fuese capaz de comportarse como un idiota y que esto le saliera con tal naturalidad, no lo creía del todo, sin embargo eso no le había detenido de lanzarle un par de mocomurciélago, lo volvería a hacer, de ser necesario, pero, ahora le llamaba la atención de otra manera.

Desde hacía un par de años, en su sexto año, él había estado en más que su esplendor, o eso creyó, ahora, compartiendo clases, el príncipe de las serpientes no era más que el príncipe que cayó en desgracia, no sabía porque había decidido volver al colegio y repetir su séptimo año, no era necesario, las clases no habían terminado, pero no era como que les faltara mucho para terminar el año escolar.

La habitación estaba húmeda, fría y triste, desde hacía un año nadie la ocupaba salvo ellos, era el único lugar donde no se toparía con la novia de su hermano, y es que Hermione Granger medio sospechaba algo, sonrío, Tonks solía decir que había cosas que no podían ocultarse, y el amor era una de esas cosas.

Quizás no era la relación más sana que la gente podía encontrar, pero amar a una persona rota suele ser difícil, y si bien, ella, Ginevra Weasley no estaba siendo usada para curarlo o querer hacerlo, solo eran amigos, y ¿qué clase de amigo te abandona a las primeras de cambio?

Es. Sin duda alguna, como si dejaras de hablarle a tu hermano, padre, o esposo veterano de guerra simplemente por el hecho de que está muy dañado y roto para repararle, porque... Una mujer no tiene por qué reparar cosas rotas. Que les dieran, Él estaba en pedazos, más no podrido, y no era como que con su amor él fuese a cambiar y ser otro, estar completo y remendando, no, pero llegaría el momento en que sus acciones no lo despertarían a mitad de la noche, deseando arrancarse la piel y dejar de ser quien era.

Voldemort tenía la facilidad de destrozarte sin siquiera tocarte, vaya que ella lo sabía, quizás por eso, podía verlo de diferente forma, no es que creyera que Draco Malfoy hubiese sido un chico sin elección, por supuesto que no, pero la única que tenía era complacer al señor tenebroso, o rebelarse y ver todo lo que amaba destrozado, todo lo que él tenía y le importaba, así que, dentro de su misma cobardía, encontró la valentía de quedarse y proteger a los suyos, de la única forma que podía.

Ella se había enamorado de él, de la forma vulnerable en la que lo encontró una vez, siendo amable a su propia manera con un niño de primer curso después de que los Carrow lo castigaran, Ginny iba a invitarlo a la sala de requerimientos cuando escuchó a Malfoy con su característica cara aristocrática impasible, pero su mirada no compartía la sintonía, había visto demasiadas cosas, y no estaba segura de que quisiera averiguar para Harry que era.

Habían iniciado una charla que era más que nada un dime y diretes, y así, poco a poco y lentamente, se había dado una amistad entre ellos, y claro. Ella había visto las del frágil Draco, del chico bueno que se escondía debajo de esa inseguridad que le hacía ser un idiota, prepotente y fastidioso.

— ¿Vas a quedarte en la puerta todo el día? –ella enfocó la mirada, el rubio de ojos grises le observaba con detenimiento.

—No, me sorprendiste, eso es todo –sonrío.

—Te sorprendí –se burló –mejor dime lo que cruzaba por tu mente.

—No es nada, Draco.

—Claro que lo es, dime, tu noviecito se ha enterado de lo nuestro.

—No, él no está al tanto de nuestra amistad, por el momento, no me avergüenza ser tu amiga, si es lo que piensas.

—Serias la única, incluso a mí se me hace complicado soportarme –se burló.

Las manos de la joven se apretaron un poco, recordando lo que sostenía y que no había llamado la atención de Draco, sonrío suavemente, haciendo que él adoptará una vez más un semblante serio.

—Te traje esto –tendió un paquete, con un panqué con una pequeña vela –Feliz cumpleaños Draco.

—Gracias –murmuró incrédulo, sosteniendo el paquete y el panqué.

Era la primera en años que recordaba su cumpleaños, al menos en Hogwarts, Draco dejó las cosas en el escritorio, la pelirroja se acercó y prendió la vela, observándolo con una sonrisa.

—Pide un deseo –le animó.

El fuego centellaba en la mirada gris de Draco, se había quedado observando la pequeña flama danzar durante un momento Ginny creyó que estaría pensando muy bien en que pedir, así que no lo apresuró.

Él reaccionó, se giró hasta ella y sin siquiera dar una señal, unió sus labios con los suyos, cauteloso de su reacción, Ginny respondió el beso, haciendo que la mano de Draco se levantara de su costado, para sujetarla y pegarla a su cuerpo, no podía creerlo, sus labios eran suaves, así que aumentó el ritmo del beso, colocó sus manos en su pecho, y rompió el contacto cuando su corazón golpeaba más que emocionado contra su pecho, su respiración era agitada, contrario de la de él, así que no lo miró a los ojos, había sido demasiado entusiasta al respecto, tomando en cuenta lo rígido que se encontraba.

—Pide tu deseo y sopla la vela –se alejó de él.

—Y ¿cómo para qué haría eso?

—Para que se cumpla tu deseo, obviamente.

—Oh –apagó con los dedos la vela –es que en realidad se ha cumplido incluso antes de pedirlo el día de hoy.

Avanzó de nuevo hasta ella y se agachó, hasta que sus labios se habían vuelto a tocar de una forma poco decente.

—No sé si tengo derecho a sentirlo, pero si esto no es amor, entonces es posible que sea un infarto.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a besarla, sin dejarle decir, que ella se sentía de esa manera, aunque, suponía que la forma en que respondió cada uno de sus besos decían más que todas las palabras del mundo.


End file.
